En silence
by Hiryu-san
Summary: Deux hommes, une rupture, en silence. Comme ça l'a toujours été entre eux.


_**Warning :**__** YAOI, donc les homophobes, la sortie est par là.**_

_**Rating :**__** Rien de bien méchant. Même pas de sous-entendus.**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Rien n'est à moi, ils sont tous à Terry Pratchett. Et je pense que ça vaut mieux pour eux, d'ailleurs. **_

_Note :__ Dites-moi d'arrêter d'écrire en écoutant des musiques tristes. (Vétérini : Ca soulagera tout le monde.)_

**En silence**

Vimaire entra dans le bureau Oblong. Vétérini l'attendait, comme toujours. Il savait toujours quand il allait venir. Rien ne l'étonnait jamais. Il restait toujours calme, maître de lui-même. Le policier fit vaguement un salut pas très formel, puis s'approcha du bureau du Patricien, tira la chaise qui se trouvait à la droite de ce dernier comme il en avait l'habitude, retira son casque pour le poser sur ses genoux et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

"Comme à chaque fois qu'il est anxieux", nota mentalement Vétérini. Il se souvenait parfaitement de comment ils en étaient venus à cette situation.

Une fois de plus, Vimaire était venu le voir en tempêtant à propos d'un nouveau décret qui ne lui plaisait pas –comme 90% des décret à ce jour-, et comme d'habitude, il était resté de marbre, écoutant le policier crier et ronchonner en gardant son air impassible qui faisait frémir tout le monde, jusqu'au chef de la guilde des Assassins. Tout le monde, sauf Vimaire. Il semblait prémunit, protégé par une carapace inusable de haine envers l'Univers entier. Même si il était parfois déstabilisé, le Patricien ne lui avait jamais, _jamais_ fait peur.

Pendant que ses pensées vagabondaient, le membre du Guet de Nuit avait finit sa diatribe en frappant violemment le bureau des deux mains, les yeux rivés vers ceux de Vétérini, qui lui rendit un regard froid et calme comme un bloc de glace.

Vimaire haïssait cet homme. Oh que oui. Il était l'incarnation de tout ce qu'il aurait voulut détruire ou au moins mettre derrière les barreaux (1). Ce calme continuel, ce contrôle parfait de lui-même le mettaient hors de lui. Il en était venu à se demander si le Patricien était humain.

Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Très proches. Une idée vint prendre sa place dans le cerveau déjà surchauffé du policier. Une idée stupide, voir humiliante, mais peut-être qu'elle fermait réagir l'homme en face de lui. Et il voulait à tout prix casser cette image de suffisance et de tranquillité. Alors il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Vétérini, les yeux fermés. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, du mépris, du dégoût, un rejet violent, de la colère, de la haine, voir même ce calme exécrable qui semblait avoir pris le pas sur ses émotions. Mais sûrement pas à ce que l'autre lui réponde. Et il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à continuer plus que nécéssaire. Il aurait pu tout de suite se relever, laissant l'homme politique en plan, et afficher un air narquois et victorieux. Au lieu de ça, il resta rivé à la bouche du Patricien. Celui-ci se releva sans décoller ses lèvres, lentement, comme pour ne pas briser cet instant.

Quiconque aurait regardé par la fenêtre à ce moment-là aurait vu Havelock Vétérini, le Patricien d'Ankh-Morpork, connu pour son flegme et son calme d'iceberg, et Samuel Vimaire, homme emporté du Guet, profondément convaincu que chacun de ses concitoyen était plus ou moins coupable de quelque chose –ce en quoi il n'avait pas vraiment tors-, s'embrasser par-dessus le bureau.

Enfin, ils se séparèrent. L'un et l'autre avaient le regard dans le vague et le souffle un peu plus prononcé qu'auparavant. Le premier à reprendre ses esprits fut le Patricien. Il se rassit calmement, son visage de nouveau neutre et impassible.

- Ce sont là toutes vos revendications ?

Vimaire cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, puis il contourna le bureau et repris les lèvres de l'autre homme, plus violemment cette fois. Le baiser fut plus passionné, peut-être un peu désespéré. Le policier passa une main sous la chemise de Vétérini, mais celui-ci réussit à l'arrêter.

- Pas ici, souffla-t-il, légèrement haletant.

Vimaire se releva, salua le Patricien et sortit.

Commença alors une relation étrange et tumultueuse entre les deux hommes. Aux yeux du monde, ils passaient toujours autant de temps à se disputer –ou plutôt, le capitaine du Guet passait toujours autant de temps à hurler après le Patricien avant de ressortir pour faire un creux dans le mur. Mais parfois, lorsque Vimaire était sensé dormir(2), le tyran par élection s'introduisait chez lui. Il était même arrivé au policier de rentrer plus ou moins discrètement dans la chambre de Vétérini durant ses rondes –même s'il soupçonnait fortement l'autre de lui ouvrir la voie.

Ils n'étaient pas amoureux. On ne peut pas vraiment parler d'amour dans ces cas-là. Ce n'était pas vraiment par passion non plus. C'était…eh bien, c'était juste un lien un peu particulier entre deux hommes frustrés, qui s'estimaient un minimum pour leur habileté respective à voir la vérité sur la nature humaine. Mais on ne couche pas durant trois ans avec quelqu'un sans commencer à s'attacher à cette personne. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils en étaient là.

Vimaire, ou Samuel comme Vétérini aimait l'appeler quand ils étaient seuls, chercha son regard, puis ne le trouvant pas baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

-Havelock, je…

Nouveau coup d'œil vers le haut. Cette fois-ci, il accrocha les iris bleu glace de son amant.

-Je vais me marier avec Sybille Ramkin.

Vétérini ne dit rien. Comme d'habitude, il affichait un visage neutre, et toute nouvelle –pour peu qu'elle le soit vraiment-, glissait sur lui. Vimaire se releva, remit son casque, le salua d'un petit 'au revoir, monsieur' et s'apprêta à sortir. Vétérini sentait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, ne serait-ce que pour le retenir, mais il se contenta de le suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un coup de poing résonner contre le mur de son bureau –un impact de plus à ajouter à cette superbe collection. Une fois qu'il fut certain du départ du policier, il posa sa main sur ses yeux, le coude appuyé sur un coin de son bureau. Un sourire triste s'afficha sur ses lèvres, et, si quelqu'un était entré à ce moment-là, il aurait vu une larme, infime, glisser le long de la peau blanche de sa joue. Mais il n'y avait personne. Comme la première fois où Vimaire l'avait embrassé, se dit-il.

Il respira lentement, se redressa. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de sentiments. Pour le bien de la société, il devait rester uniquement dévoué à la politique et au remplissage de papier - une existence qui avait momentanément et agréablement troublée par l'impétueux capitaine.

* * *

_J'ai essayé de faire une fin heureuse, mais je suis tombée dans le tragique. C'est normal, ça ? oO_

_Bref, review ? Pour m'encourager à continuer d'écrire des conneries de ce genre ? (ou pour m'en dissuader, au choix.)_

(1)Sans compter les dieux, les chefs de Guilde, les Rois et Empereurs en tout genre, Planteur Je-m'tranche-la-gorge, ainsi qu'une foule de choses vicieuses avec lesquelles, même ayant lui-même un nombre incroyable de défauts, le Patricien ne partageait aucun point commun.

(2)Donc le jour. J'avais besoin de le préciser, pour les lents d'esprit comme moi.


End file.
